Terminal (map)
Terminal is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based on the campaign mission "No Russian". Terminal is going to be remade and remastered as free DLC for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 confirmed via Tweets from Mark Rubin of Infinity Ward.Twitter - Mark Rubin Minor changes of details can be seen in Terminal such as the center library appears to have a complete texture overhaul. One can also determine the overall color scheme to seem "dull" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 compared to Terminal seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview This map, which is an airport terminal, is full of luggage, bars, and small shops; the outside area of the map, where planes and cargo are stationed, has many tiny areas that are accessible as well. Security checkpoints and barricades make the map very maze-like. Players can even head inside one of the planes. The indoor area can provide some cover from enemy killstreaks, but there are many overhead windows that should be avoided. The main hallway overlooking the outside part the map which has been given the name the Hallway of Death, should be avoided at most. The map is mainly filled with tight turns and medium range combat. As a result, Assault Rifles and SMGs are most effective, and thus most common, while Grenade Mortaring is common where guns don't always have straight lines of sight. Because of the large amount of glass on the map, attaining FMJ penetration kills is more common on Terminal than on other maps with little cover such as Wasteland. Also, the jetway connecting the plane to the terminal building has an open section above the plane's door which allows space for Predator Missiles and other such explosive weapons to enter. File:Terminal.png|The map of Terminal. Modern-Warfare-3-Terminal.jpg|The Loading Screen for Terminal found in the Modern Warfare 3 Game Files Trivia *On the screens for departures, there is a date at the bottom, written in blue text. The date is viewable through a regular sniper scope and reads May 17, 2006. If the date has any meaning it would be that on May 17, 2006, Activision announced a Game of the Year Edition for Call of Duty 2 for the Xbox 360, which includes material from the Special Edition, plus a token to download the Skirmish Map Pack.[http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/709/709074p1.html IGN - "New Edition for Call of Duty 2"] *On the departure screen just inside from the Spetsnaz spawn, the departures board will list the flight to Paris as "boarding", indicating that the FLUGRUGER plane was to travel to France. *Even though this map is in Russia, behind the counter in the store near the plane entrance has American magazines. They include baseball and cars. *An Oliver Twist book can be seen in the shop. *The plane's cockpit has no glass in the windows. *This map along with four other original maps are special as there isn't an exit blocked by a vehicle. *There is a poster for the movie 'Vengeance'; which is about two of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth that were double crossed and left for dead. The same poster can be seen in campaign in the beginning of "Takedown" and again in the multiplayer map Bailout. *If the player goes into spectator mode and flies over the small barrier on the second floor, there are more shops that are visible. In one of these shops there are posters of bottles of wine, some read "It goes down deep and hard," referencing Mark Grigsby's rap "Deep and Hard" performed in Call of Duty 4. *In the same store, there are also two floating Xbox game cases that feature Captain Price on the cover and the title Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The back of the case is the same as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare case. These cases are in the same spot on the Spec Ops mission as well and in "No Russian". *Looking at the telephones on the wall in Burger Town, one can see: 'COD4', on them. This also applies to every phone in both Modern Warfare games. *On the plane, the player can only see the "Flugruger" logo on one side and not the other *In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. *Inside the plane are seats that have the oxygen masks ejected out. *At the security area, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons. *In the middle of the map, outside, near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that read: 'IW International Airport'. *The Russian folk song 'Kalinka' can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. *If the player goes into Spectator mode, they can fly over the pile of debris to the right of the escalators, revealing the middle of the level "No Russian", albeit with no civilians or scenery. *Destroying the traveling bags using either firepower or knife, they pop out clothes and wine bottles, the same with "No Russian". *This is the only map other than the campaign mission, "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "No Russian" that has soda machines that dispense soda when pressing the action/reload button. *If the player throws a Semtex, Frag, Throwing Knife, C4, or fires an M203 or GP-25 through the metal detectors, they will go off. *Knifing "Departure" screens in a certain way will turn them off. But knifing them again will crack them. *When viewing the flight schedule, next to Tehran it says it is to set off at 13:37, and also one of the flight numbers is 1337. 1337 spells out "leet." *In the area with blood splatter in the Spetsnaz spawn, in one looks at the blood, one sees a reflection of the glass above. If the glass is shot, the reflection in the blood will still show the glass as intact. *If a player can manage to get out of the map, there is no way back in. *A "no loitering" sign can be seen out one of the terminal windows but instead of being written in Russian, it is written in English. *If spectating is on free the player can go onto the blocked part of the map on the second floor, there one can see a shop called "Pete's Candy Store". *This map has also been found in Modern Warfare 3's game files, complete with a different loading screen. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps